


Curse

by Self5



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Angst, Calypso hate Annabeth, Curses, Explanations, Feels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Self5/pseuds/Self5
Summary: Soledad. Una promesa rota. Desesperación.





	Curse

Un día más de tortura, pero ella no lo sabía. El tiempo es difícil en Ogigia.

Lo que Calypso sí sabía era lo sola que estaba, la agonía que le embargaba. Ese vacío que antes no le habría molestado tanto, antes de la llegada de Percy Jackson. A pesar de distraerse continuamente con los quehaceres, el jardín, almuerzos en la playa... no todo era lo mismo. Casi nada.

Ella seguía esperando algo que no llegaba, algo que él prometió. ¿Qué diría su madre, sus hermanas? _"Nunca confíes en los hombres" ,_ diría Zöe. Nunca confíes en los mortales, en semidioses... Nunca debería confiar. **¿Por qué?** De todas maneras Calypso insistía en creer, en recordarse los tiempos de Ogigia.

Quizás sólo pasaron cinco minutos.  
Quizás días, semanas, meses.

_Quizás años._

Quizás, sólo quizás, el ojiverde se hubiese olvidado de ella. Nunca recordó la promesa que le hizo, siguió con su vida, con su Annabeth. Siempre acababa así. _"Envían a una persona que nunca puede quedarse. Que nunca puede aceptar la compañía que le ofrezco más allá de un breve período de tiempo. Me envían un héroe del que no puedo evitar... precisamente el tipo de persona del que no puedo evitar_ _enamorarme"_

Por eso, todas las noches eran diferentes a los días. Por eso, el tiempo sí pasaba para ella. Despacio, como nunca antes pudo verlo, apreciarlo. Por eso la rabia la consumió como fuego a la vela en una noche oscura como boca de lobo. Ella se volvió vela que se dejó consumir, que pronunció palabras en contra a sus creencias. De su propio carácter, de lo que se dijo nunca hacer. Sabía que las palabras eran peligrosas, _pero las dijo_. En su soledad.

¿Cómo superarlo? Ya le había pasado otras veces, pero nunca había sentido tal esperanza arrebatada. Esa planta brillaba con menos luz en el balcón de Percy Jackson. _Algo que él nunca notó._

¿Cómo reconfortarse a sí misma por lo que hizo? Sólo pensaba, en su agonía, que él era muy inteligente como para toparse con la maldición. Que no le pasaría nada. Y continuaba sus días, más animada que días atrás. Con culpa, sí, pero recordando aquel pensamiento. Olvidando los rencores.

Y pasaron días, semanas, meses, siendo una tortura leve.

El tiempo es difícil en Ogigia, y ella ya casi no le notaba pasar. Lo que Calypso no sabía, fueron las consecuencias: aquellas palabras que consideró olvidadas, _fueron un suplicio en medio del terror._

**Author's Note:**

> A ver, NUNCA me va a caer bien caliperra. La detesto, pero la verdad algo debió sentir para hacer eso y bueh, se me ocurrió, lo escribí, que se yo.  
> La odio.  
> Agh.  
> Espero que hayan entendido la referencia del final, porque accidente o no, sus acciones de mierda fueron para mal.


End file.
